


Ready or Not

by trash_freak



Series: RickMorty Trash Pile [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_freak/pseuds/trash_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finally gives Morty the D.</p><p> </p><p>Probably wanna have a read of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7640689">this one</a> first, for context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

As soon as the door clicks behind Summer, Rick is on him.

“Been thinking about- about getting you alone, Morty, spreading you open, _fuck_ , ever since you drove me home, baby, the fucking mouth on you,” Rick says deep and hot in Morty’s ear, nuzzling and licking at the sensitive skin there. He pulls Morty up from the couch, eyes skipping down Morty’s scrawny little body and lighting Morty up with the pride of being wanted. “I want you loud, baby, been driving m- _eurrgh_ -ee crazy th-thinking about it.”

Rick moves Morty like he owns him. He puts his hand to Morty’s back to guide him to Rick’s room, and pulls Morty close by his skinny upper arms, and, when he’s finished licking his way into Morty’s mouth, he pushes Morty down onto the bed, easy. 

When Rick follows, crawling over Morty and settling atop him, Morty feels, all at once, safe and protected and imprisoned and completely powerless.

Rick muscles his way in between Morty’s legs, pulls Morty’s knees up to fit their bodies snug together, and Morty knows… Rick’s done waiting.

“I don’t think- I-I-I-“ Morty puts his hands to Rick’s chest. “Rick,” he says, pleading.

He’s not ready. _He’s not ready._

“You don’t need to worry, baby,” Rick says, soothing, rubbing his nose up along Morty’s jawline. “You know I’ll make it good. Always make it good for you, don’t I, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Morty sighs, tilting his head aside to give Rick room to mouth wet at his throat. “Yeah, Rick, you- you make it- geez- you make it real good.”

Morty feels defenceless, on his back, knees spread open either side of Rick’s waist. Morty feels small, vulnerable, exposed. He doesn’t want Rick’s fingers inching up his yellow t-shirt. He doesn’t want Rick’s tongue on his throat stoking a fire in his belly. He doesn’t want to be panting, dick hard, frightened.

Morty thinks of the last time Rick was inside him, when Rick opened him up and ate him out and left him full of come, aching. It hadn’t been that painful, then, but Morty isn’t stupid. Rick’s cock had only pushed in for a few seconds last time. This time is going to be very different.

“It won’t hurt?” Morty finally manages to ask with a shaky voice and small hands clutching at Rick’s shirt in a vain attempt at keeping him at bay.

He’s not ready.

“It’ll hurt, Morty,” Rick murmurs against Morty’s skin. “But nothing you can’t handle, baby, my brave boy, won’t hurt for long.” Rick kisses him, messy and desperate. “Gonna fill you up, Morty, take up all that empty space inside.”

He’s rutting against Morty, now, getting rougher with excitement, like the more he has to talk Morty into it, the more he wants it. If Morty holds out any longer, he thinks, then Rick will be too eager, too worked up, too impatient to take it slow.

Morty relents.

He relaxes the death grip he has on Rick's shirt and smooths out the creases he made in it, lets his knees drop open. Rick presses down heavier between them with a groan, drops his face to kiss at Morty's cheek and paws up under Morty's thin t-shirt with greedy hands.

"Okay," Morty says, breathless.

"You want it, Morty?" Rick asks right in his ear, urgent and quick as lightning. His fingers flick over Morty's nipples and down his ribs and back up his sides as if waiting for the answer is making him too restless for anything but frantic grasping and breathless panting.

Morty knows his cue. “I-I want it, Rick. Will you- w-will you fuck me, Rick, _please?_ ” He rolls his hips up into Rick’s, lets himself really feel the slow drag of friction, lets himself enjoy it. “Want your dick, granddaddy.”

“Fuuuuuck, you’re such a little freak, Morty, _jesus,_ ” Rick says, panting hard now, no hesitation at the button at Morty’s jeans. 

Morty grabs at Rick’s pillow in an attempt to ground himself. He’s sure Rick hasn’t washed his sheets since the last time they were in here, but the stink of it just seems to spur his libido on. The spice of sweat. The musk of dried come.

Every sense is being stimulated already. He can feel worn sheets and hard bed springs beneath his back; Rick’s rough trousers between his thighs. He can hear the mattress twang and creak, can hear Rick’s heavy breathing, taste the sourness of it as Rick pants into his mouth.

Morty’s already so full of Rick that the thought of more seems terrifying, like he’s about to burst apart at the seams.

Rick stares, intense and silent, as he removes his lab coat, slides his belt out of its loops. Morty feels like a bug under a microscope; like a butterfly being pinned to a cork board still fluttering.

Rick’s hands are so steady as he strips Morty down to nothing.

The air feels too thick, and Morty’s struggling to breathe, and then Rick’s stripping off his own top, manoeuvring out of his trousers and boxers and leaning over Morty to reach for the drawer beside the bed for the lube, and his dick looks bigger than Morty remembers it being, and Morty’s _not ready_.

“I’m not ready, Rick, I-I-I-I-I’m n-not _ready,_ ” Morty blurts, loud, pushing again at Rick’s chest and trying to squirm away.

Rick’s grip is just shy of bruising when he pushes Morty back down and holds him still.

“Christ, Morty, will you stop being such a fucking spaz?” Rick says, cutting and impatient, irritated frown making Morty feel miniscule.

Rick’s right, of course; he’s always right. Morty’s overreacting.

Then Rick sighs, rolls his eyes fondly and lets out a soft laugh. “You’re lucky you’re s _UHH_ \- so cute, you little idiot.”

Morty feels an unexpected flood of relief when Rick kisses him, shifts so his hands are holding up his own weight instead of holding Morty down, lips pulling at Morty’s slow and gentle.

“I forgot you’re a- _euuurgh_ total fucking pussy, Morty, I’m sorry,” Rick says with a quiet chuckle, petting at Morty’s hair.

His voice is light and slyly mocking, and Morty is wholly and completely offended.

“I-I-I-“ he stutters, struggling through his aggravation to get out any words at all, glaring at Rick. “I-I am _not,_ ” he finally manages, annoyed at himself for being unable to say more.

“Oh, w-well, that told me, huh, Morty, r _eurgh_ eeally put me in my place, there, really showed me who’s, heh, who’s boss.”

Morty pulls Rick back down and kisses him again, harsh, pushing his tongue into Rick’s mouth, getting bossy and demanding, tugging at Rick’s hair and spreading his knees wider as Rick’s slicked up fingers probe at Morty’s hole. He’ll show Rick, Morty thinks, biting at Rick’s mouth and pawing at his shoulders, willing his ass to relax as much as possible around Rick’s finger.

It’s not unpleasant, the pressure of it, and Morty is distracted enough trying to keep control of the kiss that the second finger goes in pretty easy as well, only a twinge of discomfort announcing its presence. 

Rick pulls back to pant into Morty’s mouth, his voice utterly filthy as he says, “You want me to eat you out again, baby? Ask me, a-ask me and I’ll lick you out, baby boy.”

“L-l-l-lick me out, Rick,” Morty stutters out, embarrassed but determined. “Put th-that- put y-your mouth to good use, granddaddy, f-fuck my hole with your tongue, Rick.”

“ _Damn_ , son,” Rick groans, sounding impressed and turned on and filling Morty up with warm, encouraging confidence.

Morty can’t help the noise he makes when Rick immediately obeys, sliding down Morty’s body to lap at his hole. Rick lifts Morty like he weights nothing, tugs Morty’s legs over his shoulders and holds him up by the back of his knees and delves in until Morty is gripping the sheets and trembling.

For a few minutes Morty gets to lie back and enjoy the sensations Rick is making him feel, the bone-deep rush of pleasure, but it isn’t long before Rick huffs a sharp breath, impatient, and pulls back.

Rick lets Morty’s legs fall back down to the bed, makes a show of slathering more lube onto his long fingers, then he’s pushing one of Morty’s knees up to touch Morty’s chin and shoving a finger, then two, then three inside of Morty, quick, one after the other, stroking his thumb down behind Morty’s balls.

It hurts in a way that makes Morty want to beg for more. Makes him feel _alive_ in a way only Rick ever has.

“You like that, baby?” Rick asks, knowing the answer by the way Morty’s mewling beneath him. “You like your granddaddy filling you up, Morty?”

Little spurts of pre-come leak from Morty’s jerking, untouched cock, and Rick groans at the sight of it, crooks his fingers to coax out more.

“Ask me,” Rick demands, and Morty’s begging before he can think it through.

“Please, Rick, fuck me, please, fill me up w-with y-y-your fat cock, granddaddy, _fuuuuck_ , please, _please_.”

Rick’s pulling his fingers out fast and lining up his cock, hasty, eager, pushing the head in past the strong ring on muscle with a deep growl through gritted teeth.

“Kept me waiting so long, baby, gonna fucking make it count,” Rick mutters. “Gonna take my sweet time with your little ass. Oh, _yeeeaaaahh._ ”

Morty screws his eyes shut, and Rick lands a sharp slap on Morty’s thigh, making Morty’s body tense, and a sickening pain lurches through him where Rick’s cock is stretching him open. Rick shudders and moans at Morty tightening up around him, pushes in hard, and Morty yelps.

“Fuck,” Rick murmurs, “ _Fuck._ Sorry, baby, I’m sorry, you feel so fucking good, trying, Morty, ‘m tryna be gentle here, _oh god._ ” Rick pets Morty’s belly, brushes his fingertips against the slit of Morty’s half hard cock, lets his fingers wander down to roll Morty’s balls in his palm. “Breathe through it, baby, relax, Morty, you’ll- you’ll get used to it soon, don’t- don’t hide from me, baby boy.”

Rick’s unrelenting, hands coaxing Morty’s erection back from the brink of death, Rick’s tongue in Morty’s mouth moving in time with the slow roll of Rick’s hips, steady, fucking him loose until it’s an easy slide and Morty’s body just gives in and takes it.

Rick’s panting against Morty’s face, drooling on Morty’s chin, sweating and moaning, grabbing at Morty’s knee and hoisting it up even further, fucking in deeper, keeping unfaltering eye contact the whole time and losing it the way Morty’s never seen, and Morty’s alight with emotion from it all, full of cock and _love_. 

“I- I-I-I-I l-love you, Rick,” Morty sobs, mostly delirious, and Rick’s rhythm changes, goes fast and deep and dirty, Rick’s voice breaking and desperate as he utters Morty’s name over and over.

Morty’s orgasm is like a punch to the gut, leaves him breathless, hurts just as much, and then Rick’s pulling Morty’s hair and pushing his thick cock in too hard and gasping and shuddering and coming, clinging to Morty and mouthing wet at Morty’s cheek.

“So good Morty such a good boy so fuh-fucking perfect for me babe- my baby boy,” Rick slurs, lips smudging spit across Morty’s face. “So- sooo proud, feel full up with it baby.”

Morty nudges Rick’s nose with his own, kisses Rick’s wet mouth, so completely filled with so much love and fear and admiration and need and need and need.

They lie there, catching their breath, tasting each other’s air, sticking together with drying sweat, and Morty thinks this is his favourite Rick so far; petting so gentle through Morty’s hair, running rough hands lightly down Morty’s arm, affectionate and sleepy. 

The front door clunks shut minutes or hours or days later, and Rick forces himself upright. He gets dressed without a word, leaves to go greet Beth home from work, and Morty’s muscles immediately start the long climb back to their usual tense state.

Morty has been hollowed out, and feels a _need_ to be filled back up.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda rushed through this a bit at the end there so idk but i like it [shruuug]
> 
> i just need to iron out a future part, which i want to share with you _right now immediately_ jesus i really like it hahaaa it is just pure filth you guys will enjoy it trust me okay  
>  but there's still a bit more to go before i can post that bit because otherwise woah what a jump
> 
> i'll prolly add tags and whatever tomorrow i'm crazy tired i just wanted to get this out there because i'm impatient
> 
> and hey, thanks for reading.
> 
> edit!  
> Words cannot describe my endless appreciation for [ solipsismislonely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismislonely) who is an _absolute treasure_. Thanks for your advice! I'm super grateful for you, pal  <3


End file.
